Doors seals have previously been provided in any variety of different forms for the purpose of forming an air seal along the openings between the door and the door frame or floor. Typically such seals consist of a rigid mounting strip having a flexible sealing member secured thereto. The mounting strip is secured to the door frame in any convenient manner with the seal member positioned between the mounting strip and the frame and extending into the open space between the frame and the edge of the adjacent door, window or panel. Preferably these seals are formed of a flexible material which will occupy or block the space and prevent noise and/or air from passing through the opening.
In the past, the sealing strips of the prior art have been provided as elongated sealing strips having the same length as the mounting strip.
While the prior art sealing strips have been very satisfactory in operation, they have been unsuitable for use in institutional establishments, such as prisons or mental hospitals, because the mounting strip is readily removed from the door frame thereby providing access to the seal. Since the seal is a relatively strong flexible elongated member, the seal is then capable of being used for unintended purposes as a rope or weapon. Accordingly, such institutions have not been able to make use of conventional sealing strips for their desired advantageous purposes.